


Regal Shade of Gold

by WestlandDevil



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestlandDevil/pseuds/WestlandDevil
Summary: Collections of one-shot like format. I might merge them together later on or leave them as they are.





	1. The Prefect's Office

I hurried down the hall towards the Prefect's Office, i was so unforgivably late and my heart was beating in tune with my rising anxiety. Klaus is going to kill me, and then magically revive me somehow, just to strangle me! I reached the door and I could sense the barrier magic surrounding the office. Klaus had with some assistance from Randy, managed to put it back up. After the incident where Randy dispelled it (smashed it) with his cool candy shaped magic. His best friend was locked inside with Klaus and Randy decided to get inside the office. Needless to say he succeeded.

I giggled a bit by the thought of the incident. Suddenly I realised that the office door was open and Klaus was peering down at me with an extremely discontent look. "You are 40 min late and yet you somehow get the no brain idea, to stand outside my office and laugh"?!! His deep voice was furious and cold with anger, colder than an arctic winter.

Sorry I... I tried to start an explanation, but he yanked me inside the room, still looking like an thundercloud.

He closed the door behind me and pointed towards a huge, no an insanely huge pile of documents. "You are working overtime bunny head!" He nearly shouted the words at me.

Aww but but...i had so many plans today!

I shouted... inside my head, since I very much would like to make it outside the office alive. But I must have made some kind of sound, because Klaus glanced at me over his glasses. "You want to complain?" He asked in a suddenly silky sweet voice, his violet eyes scourging into mine. Damn he looked like the devils sexy apprentice and not entirely in a good way.

N-n-no sir!

I jolted into action and started categorising the documents and put them in their binders and folders. "So you do have some survival instincts intact after all", Klaus muttered to himself.

I stole a glance at him, still hard to believe he is my buddy. And that he asked me to stay with him to the very end. I wasn't really sure at first what he meant by that, but he then called me thickheaded and explained he meant like boyfriend and girlfriend.He then kissed me with such intensity I thought my head would explode with embarrassment. 

He was leaning over his documents in deep concentration, his golden hair softly waved down over his forehead. "Do I have something on my face?!!" I jumped by the sudden sound of his voice. "Less gawking and more working!" I sighed and continued the boring, mundane work. I was reaching up to put a binder on the shelf above me, when I managed to trip over my own foot. In the momentum I dropped the binder, which somehow opened and paper fluttered everywhere like a blizzard.

I sat dumbfounded in the huge mess, looking up at Klaus who approached me slowly. Oh boy, oh boy am I in trouble now. "Are you alright"? He asked in that scary silky voice...I nodded quickly. "Clean this mess up immediately", he hissed between his teeth.

I fumbled for my wand and had almost gotten it out of my pocket, when he grabbed my wrist and removed my wand. "By hand, on your knees" he commanded. "No quick fix for catastrophe bunny head today"!. "And the gods knows that you would probably turn the office into a zoo"! He said with a stern but exasperated look. 

Hey! He didn't have to be so mean, taking my wand like I'm a child and all. I pouted unhappily, while collecting the papers on all four. "Such an obedient girl, I could watch you like that all day.." Klaus said with a smooth husky voice. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him looking at my butt with a very strange look on his face. I blushed from head to toe, in embarrassment. Grabbed the last papers and hurriedly got to my feet.

I put the binder on his desk and started sorting them all over again. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled his nose against the nape of my neck. He pressed his body close to mine and kissed my neck softly. K-k-klaus wh what are you doing? Someone could come in any minute!! I frantically tried to weasel away from him, but shoot, he's strong! "Escaping will be futile" he murmured.

He snickered in my ear; "No one can enter this office without my consent"...he licked my earlobe and gently nibbled at it. "So you can enjoy my touch with no fear of interruption". His kisses made me dizzy and i leaned on him for support."That's my girl"..he whispered. With me still standing with my back towards him, his hands covered mine and folded them neatly behind his neck. His hands traveled up underneath my shirt and I shivered when they touched my bare skin.

I could almost feel him smile behind me, "so delicate" he murmured. Suddenly my shirt was open, then on the floor next to me! He fondled my breasts on top of the bra and stroked my half naked upper body. He then grabbed my hips and turned me quickly around. Blushing like a furnace, I tried to cover myself with my arms. "No no my little bunny don't.." He said softly, grabbing my wrists and placing my hands at his throat. "Unbutton my shirt slowly!"

He gazed at me with eyes looking like he was drunk. I did as he said, wondering about when he had managed to drink anything? I bit my lip in confusion. "Why do you look so confused bunny head?" I was on the second last button, and hurriedly asked him, when he had time to get drunk? He smirked and as the last button on the last shirt cuff opened ,he shrugged the shirt on the floor. Pulled me into his naked torso, while he lifted me up and placed me at the desk.

I felt his warm skin and he smelled wonderful. He somehow managed to get between my legs and pressed me against him, with his arms still wrapped tightly around my upper body. "I'm not drunk on alcohol my innocent one, I'm drunk on you" he said. But I'm not toxic...i started to say. He smiled his devilish smile while tracing his fingers up and down my spine. You really do need to get things spelled letter by letter don't you?!

Well... I started to protest, he was kissing my neck again making me dizzy and all, when he whispered ; It's because you arouse me, or simply said in common tongue; making me lust for you. Oh...I suddenly froze up while I tried to remember the things about the birds and the bees and stuff.

I peered up his gorgeous chest and into his amused sparkling eyes. "  
What, the cat got your tongue? he teased. Well I want it back, he muttered while wrapping my ponytail around his hand and dove in for a kiss, when I opened my mouth to protest. His tongue twirled around mine and made my head spin like crazy. 

I involuntarily moaned into his mouth and his breath staggered a bit and he fiercely pulled me towards him. By this point I had almost forgotten who I was and that we were half naked in an office. He grabbed my butt and gently pressed his groin, still in pants between my legs. I jolted and suddenly I felt very overwhelmed. As if he red my thoughts, he eased on the pressure and said quietly; I will not go any further... today. He lifted me from the desk and carried me to the sofa with my legs around his waist. His manhood bumped my ass twice and my eyes widened each time, while I squealed in surprise. He pinned me down on the sofa and I whispered in a shaky voice I'll scream! He whispered back; Oh I intend to make you scream one of these days bunny head. And no one can hear you outside the office no matter how loud you scream. He snickered before claiming my mouth again and doing the tongue version of the waltz. He slowly rotated his hips between my legs and suddenly my hips lifted against his?! 

So I do make you lustful too huh!? He teased and rolled off me whilst cradling me in his armpit. I know so little about this... I whispered, blushing like a beacon. He kissed my forehead and looked at me in an serious manner. I will teach you about this too and I will never force you, nor hurt you. And I am quite pleased with the knowledge that you have never made love with another man before. He kissed my lips gently. Then he got up and put his clothes back on.Then gave me my shirt and said he would follow me to my dorm. He held my hand the entire time and I squeezed it gently back. He glanced at me and smiled smugly.


	2. Weekend with Klaus

It was late afternoon in the weekend. I was dabbling with some homework laying on my bed. Everyone else had gone home to their families. Since I was behind on the curriculum, Klaus suggested it might be wise to stay and put in some extra hours. I had now been working non stop for hours! Spells and incantations blurred together in in a twirly mash up. Groan!! My brain feels like it's boiling. I tossed around in my bed and ended up on my back with my head hanging over the edge. More blood to the brain might help, I thought, drowsy from the now overflowing amount of blood in my head.

By the Gods! What on earth are you doing?? You look like an imbecile!! The sound of Klaus voice made me jump straight out of the bed. I noticed that he was standing on the balcony outside the window, which I had left open several hours ago, to get some fresh air inside. Too late I realized the mistake of jumping straight up from the position I was in. The world spun hard left and I went crashing down in the same direction. I caught a glimpse of Klaus surprised wide eyed expression before i slammed against the floor.

Of all the retarded ideas, this is really the icing on the cake! He boomed at me, while he hastily knelt down and pulled me carefully up, in an upright position.

Ouch! the back of my skull throbbed with pain. I winced and rubbed it gently with my hand. Let me see Klaus gently removed my hand and felt the spot with featherlike movements. It's starting to swell up already, let's get you to my bathroom. Bathroom?? I was still a bit dazed from the impact of my head hitting the floor.

Good grief! Klaus sighed and scooped me up in his arms. He then climbed out the window with little to no strain, still carrying me. Wh wh where are you taking me? To my room he said while straddling the broom.

I opened my mouth to protest, when I realized we were airborne. I rested my head against his chest, dizziness flowing through my head. Probably partially because we were flying fast, he jumped of the broom, down on to the balcony of the boys dorm.

I almost expected to see Randy's surprised face, when Klaus didn't bother to open the door the normal way. BOMBARDIER! he shouted. The door flew across the room. Must be word magic, I thought to myself. But the room was empty!? Randy is away for the weekend, so we have it all to our self Klaus explained while he carefully laid me down on the bed and headed for the bathroom. The Prefect's room had the luxury of it's own personal bathroom. He came back with a soaked, cold towel. He gently pressed it against the back of my head.

Owww I winced meekly...Silly little girl Klaus muttered and sighed. He went for a cup of water for me and ordered me to drink up.

While I drank the water he took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, the door was back in place. He then hanged his prefect uniform on the clothes stand. His pants hit the floor and I involuntarily gasped in embarrassment. His long muscular legs made my heart throb harder, he looked over his shoulder with a quizzical expression. The he smirked deviously and let his shirt slide down his, oh so muscular back, and threw it on the floor next to the pants.

He then walked up to the bed. Leaned over me, with one knee on the bed, and one hand on each side of my shoulders. His violet eyes mesmerized me and I was not able to look away. I think I forgot how to breathe when he kissed my forehead softly.

He then took the wet towel and said I'm taking a shower.He went into the bathroom, soaked the towel in cold water again, twisted it and gave it to me.

Then he grabbed a dry towel and went back into the bathroom. He turned to me as walking into the doorway and said ; Try to not move around to much.. if it's even possible for you!? He walked inside and turned on the water. Klaus! I called out. He answered right away Yes?

You forgot to close the door!

No answer, I heard the showercabinet slide open and then shut. Grr!! he did it on purpose! That that horrible man! I heard the water splash down around him. I pictured the water streaming down his strong broad shoulders, down his back and...

My face blushed red hot by the thought and I partially hid underneath the duvet and groaned as loud as I dared without drawing his attention.

I must have dozed of for a while, because I woke up beeing aware of the mattress giving in and suddenly Klaus was next to me under the duvet. I-I thought you would sleep in Randy's bed? No way bunny head, I'm staying close to you. I felt his naked skin next to me and for 5 seconds my brain screamed HE'S NAKED!! I completely stopped breathing!

I can't deal with this, I can't deal with this!!! I ranted inside my head.

Klaus shut down my panic attack when he said "  
I have my boxers on silly! And yes you're that easy to read sometimes. He looked very smug and amused.

How is your head? He murmured into my ear and kissed my neck and then the back of my head head and whispered "Sanatio Osclum". Huh? never heard that spell before. Klaus glowed faintly green for a second, then the light disappeared. He kissed my bump on the back of my head, and it was suddenly gone! What are you doing??! Healing you with my body he whispered. He then kissed my neck, removed my blouse and bra in a blink of an eye.

You seem awfully skilled in removing bra's I retorted pouty, feeling jealousy sneak up on me.

Not really he retorted back. I'm just very motivated right now. He showered butterfly kisses down between my shoulders and down my spine. I felt a slight tingle every time he kissed me. The pain and tension dissolved wherever he progressed. He slid my skirt off, while kissing my hip bone. Further down my leg and lifted my foot to his mouth kissing the top of my foot. He repeated the procedure on the other leg and then kissed me intensely on the mouth.

I didn't hurt my mouth, I gasped for air in between his assaults. I prefer to make sure, he said and deepened the kiss. He trailed down my neck and found my right nipple, he then started a sweet torture regime against it. He completely ignored my complaints about it being embarrassing and impropriate. It's not impropriate between lovers he murmured and then attacked the other nipple. He pinned me against him with one arm right under my shoulders and the other on my left buttcheek. It felt like I was on fire and the blood pulsated between my legs. This is so dirty, I'm going to die.. I tried to tell Klaus.

Please don't die... yet! He whispered with a strained breathing. He pulled my panties slowly down. I will keep my boxer on the whole time, please tell me if I'm hurting you..okay?! I nodded probably with the expression like a deer in the headlights. You are so soft and delicious. He actually blushed while he said it.   
He kissed down my belly and opened my legs wider, while I tried to shut them again. But the sly bastard, positioned his shoulders in between and started caressing my private spot. It felt so wonderful, shameful and glorious at the same time. His golden head dove down between my legs and I suddenly felt his warm, wet tongue press against my tap. I felt like I would faint any moment, dizziness, convulsions and all at once rushed through my body.

His hands grabbed onto my butt to keep me still. As If I could! My body felt like it had been awakened from a deep slumber and now had a will of it's own. His tongue delved in between my folds. I felt a rush like nothing else I ever felt.

Klaus's eyes watched me the whole time, keeping close track of my face and motions. I turned my head away, couldn't bear him watching me in this this...dirty situation. He then stopped and trailed back up my body and kissed me ignoring my protests. He tasted salty and sweet and I could have died in shame and lust on the spot.

Did you enjoy it? He asked smirkingly. Nope, I answered. Totally unable to look him in the eyes or look at him at all.   
You little liar, his voice sounded dangerously silkily.

Well I love licking you between your legs, feeling you get more and more moist. You taste amazing and the scent of you drive me mad!

I squirmed at every word and it felt like I blushed over my whole body. I'll have to firmly punish you for your insincerity! His eyes were brooding with with annoyance and lust. He then kissed me until my head spun like crazy, his hand traveled down my belly and in between my legs while he repeated the same pattern as his tongue. I couldn't lie still or stop my loud moaning.

You cry out in a nice voice. Klaus teased me, but I could see the lust in his eyes and felt him grow harder against my thigh.

You are mean!! You're sooo mean...!   
But you like it when I am mean, don't you? he looked so devilishly amused.

Then he slowly probed his finger inside me, I immediately tensed up. Relax as much as you can my dear, it will feel better when you are relaxed. His finger slid out and back in. Follow my rhythm. He whispered and another finger joined the other. His thumb pressed and massaged my tap simultainously, and things were rapidly building up. I hid my face in Klaus's chest and suddenly it was like a wave hit me with a blinding light and drizzled down my body. I think I screamed quite loudly, while Klaus held me tight whispering; you're alright, I'm right here with you.

Still don't like it bunny head? He asked humorously.

I surrender! I like it alot! But I can't handle any more right now!! I panted heavily.

He kissed me gently on the lips. I love you Klaus muttered into my hair.

I love you to I answered sincerely, while I curled up against him. He folded the duvet around us and cradled me in his armpit.

Sleep now, he said while turning out the light.


	3. Weekend with Klaus II

I slowly woke up not recognizing my surroundings. I tossed around only to find out that I was looking into Klaus purple eyes and strong handsome face. There was a subtle smile all over that handsome face. I jerked back in surprise, suddenly remembering yesterday. Hello there little bunny, slept well? I moved even further away and forgot that the bed wasn't that big! I was half way tumbling over the edge when Klaus seized my hand and pulled me back in.

He snickered and rolled his eyes at me. "ou are sometimes adorable when you mess around. Mess around !? He embraced me, kissed my neck and rolled over, pulling me ontop of him. I laid completely still, like a deer in the headlights, I glared wide eyed down on Klaus.

I felt his warmth underneath me and he smiled so innocently at me that.. that bad bad man! I tried to slide down from him but he quickly seized me in a tight embrace.

Klaus.. let me down!!

Sorry can't do that..! You'll just fall out of bed, so I must keep you safe here in the middle of the bed, on top of me so I know where I got you!

The flustered feeling flushed through my body and my heart got almost caught in my throat, at least it felt like that. I tried to squirm my way out of his embrace when he lifted his head up to my ear and whispered It's not a good idea to squirm around like that, on top of a man, unless you really want me fired up!

I froze up just in time to feel "something" snag across my butt. I thought my heart would leap out of my chest. I looked down at Klaus who smirked like the devil himself and tried to keep an innocent composure. You are the worst...! I hissed at him between gritted teeth still glowing like a furnace.  
You put me here in the first place! What did you expect?!!

He slid his hand down my spine and caressed the small of my back. Which was actually a nice feeling and I relaxed a bit.

Well I hoped you would squirm around like a maniac.. He retorted.

I rarely let the temper get the best of me but I was flustered, a bit aroused and didn't quite know what to do with myself or the situation. I jerked up and smacked him straight across his bare chest, it made a nice smacking sound I thought smugly. Now it was Klaus turn to look at me in wide eyed shock. My sweet glorious victory was.. oh so short lived. Oh, so you want to play it this way bunnyhead!?" He threw me of him, onto the bed on my stomach and pinned me down with his weight. His large hand held my neck in a tight yet careful grip. He placed himself just above my butt, which at this rate felt very exposed and vulnerable. He let his hand caress my butt several times and both times I tried to protest he slapped me firmly over each buttock.

Now we are even! He left the bed, heading for the bathroom.

I heard him rummage around in the bathroom, after a while he popped his head out and said; I have made you a hot bath. I glared at him still mad about the whole bed rampage, snatched the towel from his hand and headed for the bath tub.  
Oh look how charming, your ass is blushing too!  
He said in a silky teasingly voice. I shot him my most poisonous glare and gnarled at him...mrr!.  
He nearly laughed his ass off and bolted through the door before I could throw the soap bar at him.

I climbed into the hot bath still seething with indignation. But the hot water made it impossible to remain angry and I slid comfortably deeper into the water.  
Klaus knocked on the door I'm coming in, he said and walked in the door. I quickly covered myself and shot him a poisonous glare. He put a robe and a towel on a chair, next to the bath tub. Breakfast is ready my dear, he proclaimed and left the room.

I felt my stomach growl and hurriedly got out of the bath and dried myself off. I braided my hair and put on the robe. When I entered the room, Klaus had lined the desks together and set a nice breakfast table. There was scones, scrambled eggs, bacon, breakfast muffins, juice and tea. Wow this looks fantastic Klaus! I forgot to be mad at the sight of the delicious food. He smiled at me and said Well we have to eat properly if we are going to endure this weekend. I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised, yet a bit smug.  
I didn't expect this from you so soon after you stomped to the bathroom, he murmured to me. But I like it,he said quickly and kissed me on the forehead. He then pulled my chair out for me and poured a glass of juice. We spent most of the breakfast in silence, just stuffing our mouths with the delicious food. Klaus drank his usual cup of overly sweetened Assam tea, while he gazed at me. What? I asked, half way through a muffin.

You are so utterly adorable when you are stuffing your face I squirmed on my chair slightly blushing under his gaze and I didn't feel that it was entirely a compliment either. But I wasn't going to let his teasing comment get to me. What are we going to do today?I asked cheerfully. I am going to catch up on some paperwork and you will keep studying for your exam young lady.  
He glanced sternly at me over his glasses.

Aww but it's so boring and it makes my head hurt!

Klaus stood up, leaned over, supported himself on the table and just inches from my face he murmured; Maybe you should cut back on your less fortunate gymnastic exercises? I opened my mouth to protest and he saw an opportunity to snag a kiss. He the snickered as he walked away from me and put on his uniform and cloak.

If you have been a good girl and studied until I come back I will give you an reward, if you just have been fooling around I will punish you accordingly and it will not be pleasant! He emphasized on the "will not be" part.  
I tried my best not to let my mind wander to what unpleasantries he might expose me to. It's is entirely up to you how you would like to spend the evening. He shot me a look that could freeze Hell over twice in one day and I involuntarily took a step back. You are free to use whatever desk you would like and the books in the room are at your disposal. He opened the door and said "see you later" over his shoulder.

I dragged my feet to the desk and opened one of the books it's subject was incantations and other related subjects.

Hmm... I need some music, I rummaged through Randy's stuff and found a music player and looked through the playlist. A song title caught my attention, it was a woman's voice deep and sultry. I felt it's lyrics strike a chord with me and suddenly I saw Klaus face before me.  
I wondered if he felt as bewildered and overwhelmed like I did at times. But the thought that I, actually might make him feel a bit crazy was very alluring.  
I felt that the lady actually might be moaning a tad much in the song but didn't put more thought into that. I swayed with the song and the lyrics got stuck in my head rapidly. I started singing along while I read the textbooks. The singer.. her words were almost mesmerizing;

You got me looking, so crazy my baby  
I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care

Baby your love's got the best of me  
Your love's got the best of me  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Baby you're making a fool of me

You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go

Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
And I still don't understand  
Just how your love could do what no one else can

Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
Hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)

Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now

Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)

Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no.

I got lost in a book about dragons and their mating and nesting behavior, while I sang along the song loudly. The hours passed me swiftly by, and suddenly I saw Klaus standing in the room looking at me. With an amused look on his face but his eyes burning with desire.

I was standing in the middle of the room, in my socks, panties and only his large shirt on. Holding a book while I belted out:

I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row!

He rushed past me and into the bathroom, heard his belt hit the floor and the shower started. I stood looking puzzled at the door. This was not like him at all.  
I stacked up the books and looked concerned at the door. I mustered up as much bravery as I could and went into the bathroom, which now was filled with steam. I could only see his outline in the shower.

His legs were long and muscular, his back was tall and broad over the shoulders and slimmed down to the waist that ended in a tight, well rounded butt.

I blushed and were very grateful that he couldn't see me.

Are you done peeping? He asked in a neutral voice, but I could swear I could hear the amused tone in his voice. Peeping!! I squeaked in shock over getting caught, shoot, I didn't think he would notice! You are about as stealthy as a baby hippo! He snorted trying to hold his laughter back.  
I still stared at him wide eyed. Take your eyes away! I thought to myself but my eyes didn't obey me. He glanced over his shoulder and asked with a thick whispering voice; you like what you see? I nodded slowly. Hey wait w-w-what did I just confirm?!! Will you join me, please? he pleaded. 

Not the usually bossy way, just a simple request. I will keep my back at you and you can leave when you want. O-ok i answered in a shaky voice. I swiftly undressed and stepped into the shower. Klaus took a step forward and made more room for me. I stood there behind him and looked up at his towering backside.  
How did I end up here, in the shower with a naked man!?  
I had never been in a shower with a man, not even been this close to a naked one either. Just when I was considering bailing out of the awkward situation. Klaus reached behind and took my hand and squeezed it lightly. It's just me bunnyhead, he murmured. His deep voice soothed my nerves and he pulled me closer. 

He gave me the loofah lathered with soap and said; Make yourself useful and scrub my back His usual blunt tone was back. What!!!?? I winced at his back. Scrub or I'll turn around! Ok Ok!!! I stood on the tip of my toes to reach the top of his shoulders, I felt him shiver as my boobs gently nudged his back, while I scrubbed his back gently. He felt warm and wet and I blushed red hot. "All the way down bunnyhead!" I crouched down and scrubbed his legs all the way down. 

When I got back up, he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his back and held my hand with the loofah in a tight grip. He then lathered soap over his broad chest and my breath caught in my throat. Don't forget breathing, he teased. He put away the loofah and placed both my hands on his chest and massaged them against his chest up and down. He let them slightly go and I hesitated a second, before I kept rubbing the soap gently on him. I love feeling your hands on me bunnyhead he said with a husky voice. He praised me! Y-you like it?

He chuckled I wish I could show you just how much I like it, but I promised not to turn around. Ohhh...I couldn't form an intelligent answer for my bare life.  
Do you trust me bunnyhead? He glanced over his shoulder and saw my flustered dripping wet face.

Yes I said in a low voice, feeling my heart race. Good,he said and guided my right hand down over his flat muscular belly. His attention was entirely focused on my reaction. I felt small hairs on his lower abdomen and suddenly my hand was gripped around a warm,slightly throbbing object that was hard as steele. I tried to pull my hand away but he held it firmly in place. Careful or you will hurt me.. a lot, he warned. He let my hand slide up and down a few times. Then lowered my hand and thrusted gently back and forth. 

You are killing me..my girl, he moaned. I felt strangely powerful, at that moment. I felt him shiver under my hand. If you are not ready to go all the way right now, leave the shower immediately. He let go of my hand and I backed hurriedly out if the shower grabbed a towel and dashed out of the bathroom. I dried off myself and crawled into bed and hid under the blankets and processed what just happened. I blushed in waves of heat.

Klaus came out after a while and slid into bed with me. He embraced me from behind naked, it felt stupid to act up, after what just happened, so I just tensed up a bit. Klaus kissed my shoulder.You are wonderful bunnyhead.

More praising! This is a good day for me!!  
I had to cool off after seeing you standing in my shirt singing your heart out, Klaus murmured. I wanted to make you all mine on the bed right there and then. And you really surprised me by following me into the bathroom? He said questioningly.  
You were acting strange, not as you usually do, and I got worried. Oh, you got worried for a change!? he said all smugly. Thanks for trusting me in the shower darling,he whispered in my ear. I blushed like a furnace again, he embraced me tighter so I couldn't escape.  
Tell me what you think happened?" Klaus said in a calm but somewhat demanding voice. I squirmed in his arms and quickly said; I don't knooow..thinking he would leave it at that. But there my good fortune abruptly ended.  
Then I will enlighten you darling, he said with his silky smooth voice, which made me squirm yet again. What you touched was my manhood in an erected state which happens when I am aroused. I hung my head in defeat, realising I wasn't going to escape anytime soon. I assume you know how babies are made? He asked utterly amused by my defeat. YES! for the love of..yes! I almost shouted in sheer panic of having to endure an utterly embarrassing and a full detailed lesson on "the birds and the bees" with a potentially practical exercise from Klaus.

Good then you are prepared for next time then! I felt him shake violently from muffling his laughter.  
I sulked at him for a while. But then I snuggled up in his armpit, and he kissed the top of my head. I love you Klaus, I whispered. I know darling, I love you too he whispered back.  
I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
